supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Almanzar
Birth Emma Frost gave birth to a baby girl, and this baby was the daughter of her and Namor, when she found out she was pregnant with a baby she used her telepathy to hide it, when she gave birth she gave it up for adoption, a woman named Tina adopted the baby and with that Emma left it. Backstory At eight years old, Mariah's father was killed in the crossfire of a gang shoot up. Mariah and her mother, Tina , who could no longer afford to live in their apartment, were forced to move out and live on the streets. As time went on, Tina began to sell herself to be able to afford food for the two of them. It wasn't much money, but it was enough for food for two to barely get by. When Mariah turned eleven, Mariah's mother became pregnant, and could no longer provide for them. Tina began to sell Mariah to her clients to make ends meat. Mariah, who was still only a child, hated her mother for this. When she was sixteen, she got a new client who was only eighteen. As she was doing her special "Dicksicle Cream Slammer" with this particular client, his girlfriend walked in. Outraged, her client's girlfriend threw a punch at Mariah. Mariah, after getting off her client, decked the girlfriend and while she stood over her said "I guess your pussy don't pop as severely as you thought it did if your man's seekin' pleasure through me." with that, Mariah kicked the girlfriend, picked up her clothing, and walked out of her client's house. A year later, Mariah found herself in a fancy restaurant in Manhattan with one of her first clients. Her client, James Logan Howlett, with Emma Frost, after discovering Mariah was a mutant, insisted she consider going to Jean Grey's School for Higher Learning. After being promised free tuition and room, Mariah gladly accepted. But as they were walking to the jet she whispered loud enough for Emma to hear "..You're a beast in the sheets." Powers The Death Look: If she stares directly into your eyes long enough she can kill you, or knock you unconscious, the being of this power is unknown. Psychic Obsession: Charles Xavier stated that she has a psychic obsession, meaning she can draw anyone to her psychically, and they wouldn't even know it, in fact it's something that he himself couldn't fully resist even with a psi-shield up. Remote Telempathy'':' She can feel emotions, and read minds etc, it's telepathy and empathy together. Mariahs telepathy is able to reach as far as a entire city, maybe more. '''Telepathic Dream Creation:' Mariah can receive all the thoughts of others while the user sleeps, so the thoughts can manifest themselves as the user's dreams. For example: if a person had ever thought something about the user, the user will have a dream in which the person speaks what he or she thought of user. Aquatic Life Mimicry: Mariah has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: * Sonar: Mariah possesses a natural form of sonar * '''''Hybrid Sense: She can follow radio beams.81 * Lateral Lines: Mariah can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. * Bioelectricity: Mariah can discharge bio-electricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses She seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity; blasts similar to her own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge Mariah would jump at the bitch talking about her mother shouting: "Don't talk bout my motha again, punk ass bitch!"